mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Foodie Mafia
| image = File:Food war.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = EDM & Slick | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = February 11th, 2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Phaze 2) DarthMask 3) Sayalzah 4) DougFarley 5) curr3nt 6) Hirkala 7) NickFleming (Darth Legion) 8) Izzy 9) Lionheart87 10) Maurice 11) Vineetrika | first = DarthMask | last = 3) Sayalzah 4) DougFarley 5) curr3nt | mvp = curr3nt | awards = - }} Foodie Mafia was a game developed and hosted by EDM & Slick. It began on February 11th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win after Day 3 when remaining Baddie conceded defeat. Due to a chain of unfortunate events, the game thread and BTSC threads of Foodie Mafia have been lost. Game Mechanics Foodie Mafia ran as a standard Mafia game with 6 Goodies (2 of which had BTSC), 3 Baddies with BTSC and 2 Indies (who could gain BTSC during the game). Rules *Order of actions: Indy < Baddie < Goodie ----------- Kill < RID < Trap < Redirect < Spy < Block < Save *If powers are equal a coin toss will decide the action used. *Role of lynched players was NOT revealed *Role of players killed during the night was revealed *There was only one Baddie Kill (despite initial confusion). As long as Cheeseburger was alive, the kill was carried by him and could be acted upon (redirected/blocked, etc). Role Description Baddies Wincon: Out number Goodies and Indies. They have group kill and BTSC *'Mr.Cheeseburger': Can kill one per night. *'Mr.French fries': Can spy on odd nights. *'Ms.Milkshake': Can RID guess on even nights. Goodies 'Wincon: Kill all Baddies and Indies. *'Ms.Salad: Can kill on odd nights. *'Mr.Carrot': Can spy once per night. *'Mr.Celery': Can RID guess on even nights. *'Mr.Banana': Can save one per night. *'Ms.Apple': Can redirect on odd nights. Has BTSC with Bananas only. Can save one per night if Bananas dies. *'Little Peaches': Can block an action each night. Indies Wincon:Live until the end. Have no BTSC until PB holds Jelly hostage. *'Master Peanut Butter': Can hold a hostage for a day and night. He will not find out the role. *'Madam Jelly': Votes count as x2 on odd days only. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: * sayalzah - Ms.Salad * DougFarley - Little Peaches * curr3nt - Ms.Apple * Hirkala - Mr.Carrot * maurice - Mr.Banana * Vineetrika - Mr.Celery MVP: curr3nt Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: EDM & Slick # Phaze - Mr.Cheeseburger - Conceded defeat in N4 # DarthMask - Jelly - Killed N1 by Baddies # sayalzah - Ms.Salad # DougFarley - Little Peaches # curr3nt - Ms.Apple # Hirkala - Mr.Carrot - Killed N2 by Baddies # NickFleming (Darth Legion) - Peanut Butter- Killed N3 by Ms. Salad # Izzy - Ms.Milkshake - Lynched D1 # LionHeart87 - Mr.French fries - Lynched D2 # maurice - Mr.Banana - Killed N3 by Baddies # Vineetrika - Mr.Celery- Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6